1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved collecting plate electrode arrangement for use in a houshold electrostatic precipitator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrostatic precipitator includes, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, an electrode assembly 10 comprising a plurality of latticed collecting plate electrodes 1 and 2 arranged upright facing in the direction of air flow as indicated by the arrows. In this prior art, high noise levels were created and the energy efficiency was low because of the lattice structure of collecting plate electrodes obstructing the air flow in the electrode assembly.
Some improvements in reducing the noise and enhancing the energy efficiency have been achieved by an electrostatic precipitator of the sort disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,372 and 4,381,927. Such an electrostatic precipitator has a dust collecting section that comprises a pack of parallel and equally spaced plates suspended so they are parallel to the direction of air flow through the dust collecting section. However, collecting efficiency remained a distinct problem.